


Чистый адреналин

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: У Пеппер Поттс свой адреналин.





	Чистый адреналин

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн до событий Гражданки.  
> Элементы д/c.

Вирджиния Поттс никогда не прыгала с парашютом.

Стажировка в Вашингтоне закончилась. Июнь. Последние каникулы. У них было чуть больше месяца, чтобы что-нибудь такое сделать. Такое, что надолго запомнится.

В последний вечер была вечеринка в доме сенатора. Такая вечеринка: много шампанского, но никто не пьёт. Это, в общем-то, и не слишком важно: все рекомендации были получены и прикреплены к резюме гораздо раньше. Но каждый знает: всё — важно.

После большинство ребят отправились на каникулы в Европу. Чуть больше месяца, чтобы посмотреть на жизнь с другой стороны Земли. Подруга Вирджинии — Триш — предложила каникулы по-американски: старый фургон и дорога к Гранд-Каньону.

Вирджинии было немного непривычно в шортах и кедах. Под солнцем Калифорнии в волосах выгорели золотистые прядки, а на носу и щеках появилась россыпь нелегальных веснушек. Было так жарко и сухо: черная лента асфальта плавилась и вилась в горизонт, а вокруг — только пустыня. Пустыня — золотая с оттенками охры, живая: тут и там островки зелено-бурых кустов и острые камни, на которых, наверное, греются ящерицы.

— Кто за рулём, тот и выбирает музыку. — Триш покрутила тумблер радио и поймала «Жизнь на Марсе».

Вирджиния засмеялась. Так ярко и солнечно — хорошо.

* * *

Пеппер вздохнула и откинулась в кресле. Уже за полночь, а дело так и не сдвинулось с места: чем дальше, тем сложнее обходить требования правительства. Они не могли официально объявить эмбарго, но у них свои способы влиять на биржевые котировки.

Пеппер им не позволит.

Обязательно не позволит, но не сегодня — уже за полночь. А утром выйдет интересный пресс-релиз о карательной демократии и помощи Старк Индастриз пострадавшим. Так себе таблетка — только снимает симптомы. Пеппер поморщилась: а другой нет — что-то плохое рано или поздно случится, можно только найти наименее болезненный путь.

В Башне никогда не бывает тихо: шумит электричество, гудит никогда не спящая техника. В тихом гуле цокот шпилек тонет, шагов Пеппер почти не слышно. Ну, смотря для кого. Она сама — не услышала бы. Но Башня полна секретными агентами, шпионами и прочими одиозными личностями всех мастей. Они вечно всё слышат, всё видят и ничего не понимают — по крайней мере, большинство из них. Поэтому Пеппс всё равно: кто-то прямо сейчас может сидеть в вентиляции и наблюдать за тем, как она потягивается, ожидая лифт.

В зале для тренировок, конечно, может быть кто угодно. Ночь или день — одиозным личностям всё равно. Но Пеппер не хочется проверять камеры, хочется посмотреть лично.

* * *

— Да ладно, неужели ты трусишь?! — Триш положила руку на плечо подруги. — Мы ведь целый день провели на этой дурацкой тренировке. — Слова девушки заглушал рёв двигателя. Они поднимались в небо в маленьком спортивном самолёте. Этого не было в планах, просто какие-то ребята прыгали прямо над Гранд-Каньоном, почему нет?

Вирджиния лучезарно улыбнулась.

— Мне не страшно. — Ей и правда не было. Ну, почти. Земля отдалялась, полосы песчаника становились всё уже, а горы — всё меньше. От этого, конечно, кружилась голова. Самолёт, маленький и лёгкий, качало от резких порывов ветра. И ребята прыгали в открытую дверь и хохотали — чистый адреналин. Белые куполы над красным песком, такая красота. — Совсем не страшно.

Триш только усмехнулась, быстро поцеловала Вирджинию и прыгнула в бездну. Всего пару секунд она кричала — радостно, от смеси ужаса и восторга. А потом дёрнула за кольцо и превратилась в белый круг на фоне скал и песчаных карьеров.

— Я не буду! — Вирджиния помахала пилоту. Тот только понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул.

* * *

Рахманинов. Ну, конечно. Повезло.

Наташа отбивалась от летающих дронов, будто танцевала балет. Бой выглядит совсем не так, но отчего бы не поймать фан на тренировке. К тому же, она слышала. Наверняка слышала открывающиеся двери лифта и глухой стук каблуков по татами. Последний дрон пал от смертельного фуэте. Пеппер усмехнулась и остановила музыку хлопком в ладоши. Наташа замерла.

— Привет, — сказала она.

— Привет. — Пеппер подошла ближе. Наташа начала оборачиваться. — Замри.

Романофф усмехнулась, но послушалась.

— Работа гендиректора не предполагает перерывов на сон?

— Мне нравится. — Пеппер подошла почти вплотную. — Ты ведь тоже здесь.

— Часто в это время. — Наташа пожала плечами. — Я уверена, что ты проверяешь камеры.

— Джарвис проверяет. — Пеппер положила руки на плечи Наташи. — Замри.

— Замерла. — Действительно замерла. Прямая спина и ноги на ширине плеч. — Проверяет и докладывает. Тебе, не Тони.

— Я директор. — Дыхание пощекотало Наташино ухо. — Как долго ты можешь оставаться неподвижной?

— Долго. — Наташа не вздрогнула и не шелохнулась, когда Пеппер провела рукой по её бедру. А когда та надавила на плечи, опуская на колени — только подчинилась. — Давно хотела спросить, как ты вычислила меня с самого начала, ещё тогда?

— Твой фирменный метод допроса?

— И это знаешь. — Наташа напрягла мышцы, будто хотела оглянуться, но в последний момент передумала.

— Я тебе скажу: Джарвис мне докладывает. — Пеппер провела ладонью по шее, другую руку запустила в волосы — такие мягкие — легко-легко ногтями по затылку. Не ласка — почти щекотка, так невесомо, что по телу проходит дрожь. Но Наташа не дрожала, только шумно выдохнула.

— А ещё расскажешь? — По щеке прошлись костяшки пальцев, а потом указательный и средний легли на губы.

— Конечно, расскажу. — Пеппер наклонилась и вдохнула запах: никакого парфюма, только кожа. Пахнет так нежно, лишь едва уловимая нотка горечи щекочет нос. Девушка улыбнулась, и в голосе её слышалась улыбка: — Наташа, ты можешь использовать свою правую руку.

— Могу. — Наташа начала расстёгивать молнию.

Форму, в том числе тренировочную, снимать ужасно сложно — кто это придумал? — но в некоторых местах были молнии. Хотелось почувствовать прикосновения: чтобы Пеппер провела рукой по груди, по ребрам, надавила на спину. Хотелось прикоснуться к ней — хотя бы поцеловать. Но тело будто онемело: свободна была только правая рука, и Наташа могла только просунуть её в стратегический разрез комбинезона.

— Кто-то был в моём офисе. В том, где изолированный компьютер. — Пеппер надавила на шею, но не для того, чтобы перекрыть дыхание, а разминая ту всеми забытую мышцу — от уха к ключицам. — Наверняка этот кто-то видел документы. Самые разные документы.

— Пока допрос идёт отлично. — Дыхание Наташи стало прерывистым, но она не могла перестать улыбаться.

— Это неизбежно. — Пеппер вздохнула и уже было отстранилась — Наташа с трудом подавила разочарованный вздох. Но вдруг Пеппер прижалась, крепко обхватив её за талию и сжав пальцами сосок через плотную ткань комбинезона. Ощущение такое резкое и острое, что Наташе хватило всего пары движений — и тепло разлилось по телу.

Наташа тихо всхлипнула и расслабилась, откинув голову на плечо Пеппер. Та улыбалась тепло и лучезарно. Несколько минут они только прикасались щеками и дышали — почти одним воздухом. А потом Нат не удержалась и всё-таки поцеловала её. Сначала нежно, а потом — вывернулась и уложила Поттс на лопатки.

Давно за полночь, а сил вдруг стало, что море по колено. Наташа раздвинула ноги Поттс коленом, так, что белая юбка задралась почти до талии. Под ней, конечно, белые кружева.

— Тебе идёт белый.

Пеппер засмеялась и выгнулась, задирая юбку ещё выше.

— А тебе идёт чёрная кожа. — И потянулась за новым поцелуем.

— Ты же в курсе, что это не кожа? Это… Я не знаю. — Нат тоже не могла сдержать смех. И целовала губы, шею, ключицы. Пальцы не слушались, а кружева всё никак не хотели отодвигаться, а отстраниться, чтобы снять — невозможно. Ладони Пеппер гладят от плеч до бёдер, а сама она так часто дышит… Когда удалось победить кружева и прикоснуться к нежной коже — голова пошла кругом. Романова с усилием сбавила темп, чтобы прижаться тесно-тесно, и смотреть в глаза, и сцеловывать тихие стоны. Они целовались, пока воздух не кончился, пока Пеппер не сжалась со стоном, а потом — целовались опять.

А потом лежали рядом, касаясь плечами, и смотрели в потолок. Пока ночь не сменилась ранним утром.

— Я знаю, что это неизбежно, — сказала Наташа. — Ты же можешь контролировать Тони?

— Я уже много лет пытаюсь.

Нужно было встать и привести себя в порядок. И заняться чем-нибудь — не хотелось. Но время уходило.

— В этом, наверное, весь интерес.

— Ага. — Пеппер потянулась. — Когда всё случится, поговоришь с Капитаном?

— Поговорю.

Пеппер уже встала и привела себя в порядок. Направилась к выходу.

* * *

Триш сказала: «Это было потрясно». Вирджиния ей верила. Но на самом деле ей хотелось скорее вернуться в город: собеседования были назначены только на сентябрь, но не мешало посвятить ещё немного времени горячему чтению. Вирджиния хотела в СИ.

Все хотели в СИ. Триш — хотела. Одна из самых влиятельных корпораций США. Но были минусы, много минусов: нигде не будет больше каникул, но в СИ — их не будет никогда. Триш сказала: «Оно того стоит?». Вирджиния только пожала плечами.

Перед подготовкой к собеседованию оставалось совсем немного времени, но среди двадцати четырех часов в сутках Вирджиния нашла пару — чтобы прочитать теорию воздушных потоков. И ещё немного.

Последние выходные выдались солнечными. Ни единого облачка на небе. Самолёт прорезал голубую лазурь с громким рёвом. Земля не отдалилась, а сжалась до маленьких точек: стала домиком для крошечных кукол за стеной прозрачного воздуха.

Вирджиния выпрыгнула с разбега, ловя невидимый восходящий поток. Ветер бил по лицу, подхватывал и уносил вверх, в выцветшее от летнего зноя небо. Вирджиния раскинула руки ему навстречу и расслабилась — небо было спокойным, оставалось только чувствовать течение воздуха. Она почувствовала — тот самый момент — и за её спиной раскрылось крыло.

Было долго и даже немного скучно, но Вирджиния тянула за стропы, контролируя и направляя свой полёт: находя компромисс между желанным маршрутом и направлением ветра.

— Не то чтобы потрясно, — засмеялась Вирджиния. — И не то чтобы чистый адреналин.

Собеседование прошло отлично. В рамках условий для почти новичка — отлично. Босс звал её Пеппер — ей нравилось.


End file.
